


Something New

by Moriartied



Category: Sam & Cat (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriartied/pseuds/Moriartied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat finds Sam's vibrator and has no idea what it's for. Sam decides to show her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

Sam was out on a run for free cheeseburgers from Inside Out, and the kids they were going to babysit hadn’t arrived yet, so Cat was standing on her bed playing with a yoyo. She had a lollipop in one hand and the yoyo in the other, and with her hair tied up in two ponytails on either side of her head she could have passed for a twelve year old. She swung the yoyo down with a little more force than intended and it flew across the room, spinning under Sam’s bed. Cat pouted, hopping down from the bed and crossing the room. She knelt down, peering under the bed for the yoyo. She couldn’t see it, so she reached her hand in blindly, and ended up pulling out a shoebox. She peered at it, curious, wondering why Sam had a beat up cardboard box under her bed. She set it aside and dove back under the bed for the yoyo, kicking her feet up in the air in a dramatic struggle. In doing so, she knocked the lid off the box, so when she reemerged with the yoyo, the box was open and she could see a long purple cylinder with a rounded tip inside. She had no idea what it was, but it was shiny, so she decided to pick it up. She peered at it with wide eyes, flicking the button on the bottom when she discovered it. The cylinder sprang to life, buzzing loudly.

“Oh!” Cat exclaimed, sitting down hard in surprise. Then she giggled, holding the object to the tip of her nose. It tickled, and she liked it. She was still sitting there laughing when Sam burst into the room shouting “Dinner time!”

When Sam saw the other girl, her jaw dropped and she made a choked squealing sound. “What are you—where did you get that?” She sputtered.

Cat shrugged. “Under your bed. What is it?”

Sam took a deep breath. “It’s a—a massager…” she tried to explain, still panicking. Cat was sitting in front of her with her vibrator in her hand, looking like an innocent little doll, and Sam wasn’t sure how much longer she could handle that sight.

“Oh!” Cat said. “It’s shaped kinda funny,” she frowned, as she started to move the vibrator down her arms, like she would for a massage.

Sam closed her eyes, sucking in a breath through her nose. “Do you… do you want me to show you how to use it?” she asked, voice cracking.

Cat giggled. “Mmhm,” she said, hopping up and walking closer to Sam, holding out the vibrator.

Sam took the device then nodded towards Cat’s bed. “Lay down,” she instructed. Cat obeyed, flopping down on the bed and looking up at Sam expectantly. Sam knelt on the bed and flipped the vibrator up a setting then slowly dragged it down Cat’s chest, between her small breasts and down her stomach to the waistline of her skirt. Cat giggled, twisting her hips slightly and unintentionally letting her legs fall open.  

Sam continued moving the vibrator down, over the fabric of Cat’s skirt and between her legs. Cat picked her head up suddenly, eyes wide. “Sam! That’s my no-no square!” she exclaimed. Sam froze for a moment.

“Do you want me to stop?” she asked, quietly.

Cat shook her head adamantly. Sam hesitated before continuing, lifting up Cat’s skirt and pressing the vibrator against her lacey panties. Cat gasped. “Wow,” she said, eyes wide. Sam sucked in a breath, rubbing the vibe over Cat’s clit and then down along her slit, pushing it against the soft folds of her pussy. Cat arched her back up, opening her legs even more.

“Does that feel good?” Sam asked. Cat nodded fervently, biting her lip.

Sam turned the vibrator up another setting and pressed it against Cat’s clit, through her panties. Cat’s breathing sped up as she canted her hips up, fingers curling into the bed sheets. Her leg muscles tensed as she fought the sensation. Sam rested her free hand on the inside of Cat’s thigh.

“Don’t fight it, just let it out. What you’re feeling… it will be better if you relax and give in to it.”

Cat relaxed slightly, hands still gripping the sheets. Sam slid her finger under Cat’s panties, pulling them to the side and pressing the vibrator directly against her clit. Cat cried out, hips bucking uncontrollable.

“Just let it out,” Sam repeated.

Cat squeezed her eyes shut, gasping out and moaning loudly as she finally let go, giving in to the sensations and letting pleasure rush through her entire body. Sam held the vibrator in place as Cat rode out her first orgasm. When the red haired girl stopped shaking and fell limp against the bed, Sam pulled the vibe away, resisting the urge to press it against her own throbbing clit.

She slipped her fingers into her pants, rubbing herself a few times and relieving the immediate need, then crawled up the bed to lay next to Cat, who was staring up at the ceiling with wide glassy eyes.

“Was that good? Sam asked.

Cat nodded dazedly.

Sam hesitantly reached her hand up to cup Cat’s cheek. The other girl turned her head to face her, eyes still wide and lip tugged between her teeth. Sam felt the need growing again in the pit of her belly. Her underwear was soaked through with desire. She desperately wanted to kiss Cat, but she was scared that that wasn’t what Cat wanted. She didn’t want to push this to a place where Cat didn’t want to go, because she was scared of ruining their friendship.

She’d realized a while ago that she’d started to develop feelings for the other girl, but she’d kept them in check, scared of pushing at away. But now Cat was lying next to her, basking in the afterglow of the orgasm Sam had just given her, and if there was any time to make a move, it was now. Sam took a deep breath then leaned in, pressing her lips against Cat’s. She pulled back quickly, scared that she’d crossed a line, but then she felt Cat’s hand threading up through her hair and pulling her back, and suddenly they were kissing, tongues swiping lips, teeth scraping tongues, hands fumbling to remove clothes. Sam ended up on top of Cat with just her underwear on, while Cat was completely naked beneath her. Sam ground herself against Cat’s leg, desperate to reach her own orgasm.

“You’re so beautiful,” she mumbled, leaning down to kiss Cat’s neck. Cat giggled, looking up at Sam like she was a gift from god. That look was what pushed Sam over the edge. She came hard, bucking against Cat and soaking through her underwear before pulling back, gasping to catch her breath.

“Holy cannolis,” Cat breathed.

Sam fell onto the bed laughing. It should be illegal to be as ridiculously adorable as Cat was. That’s it, Sam was in love.


End file.
